You
by tequilame
Summary: Namanya adalah Elizaveta—. Drabble PruHun.


**Warning**: failGilbert's PoV, hints BL, abal, pendek, ooc, typo(s), misstypo(s), human name used, etc.

**Rated**: T (for words (?))

.

.

Namanya adalah Elizaveta—

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**You © bakapon**

* * *

><p><span>A<span>_lphabet_

_.  
><em>

Satu-satunya perempuan yang akan meneriakiku dengan kata-kata menusuk jika aku mengganggu ketentraman Roderich.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, tindakannya itulah yang justru merusak kedamaian.

* * *

><p><span>B<span>_oy_

.

Perempuan aneh yang akan menjerit senang ataupun tertawa seperti orang gila ketika melihat dua orang lelaki yang sedang berpelukan.

Kurasa dia tidak normal.

* * *

><p><span>C<span>_ellphone_

_.  
><em>

Perempuan mesum yang menyimpan banyak gambar dua orang lelaki sedang bercumbu di dalam telepon genggamnya.

Aku penasaran bagaimana sistem kerja otak miliknya.

* * *

><p><span>D<span>_oll_

_.  
><em>

Pernah suatu hari ia datang ke rumahku dan mengajak Ludwig bermain. Aku cukup senang karena bebanku jadi sedikit berkurang karena adanya dia yang mengasuh Ludwig. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika kembali dari _bar_ dan mendapati Ludwig yang dibalut oleh gaun berenda dan wig_ blond_ keriting yang bertengger di atas kepala.

...Err, meskipun kuakui itu imut juga, tapi—kurasa dia sudah gila. Adikku itu laki-laki, bodoh!

* * *

><p><span>E<span>_lizaveta_

_.  
><em>

Dulu aku sama sekali tak menyadari kalau namanya adalah nama seorang perempuan.

Miris, bukan?

* * *

><p><span>F<span>_rypan_

.

Perempuan mengerikan yang tidak akan segan-segan mendaratkan bokong teflon miliknya ke wajahku jika aku membuatnya kesal.

Tidakkah ia tahu kalau rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan?

* * *

><p><span>G<span>_ame_

_.  
><em>

Perempuan gila yang memaksaku untuk mencium Matthew sebagai hukuman bagi dia yang kalah tanding main _video game._

Kurang ajar! Aku masih normal, tahu!

* * *

><p><span>H<span>_elp_

.

Perempuan sinting yang menolong sepeda ketika aku tidak sengaja terjatuh di depan rumahnya saat sedang menikmati suasana sore hari dengan sepeda baru.

Brengsek!

* * *

><p><span>I<span>_nternet_

_.  
><em>

Satu-satunya makhluk nggak _awesome_ yang akan menggunakan waktu seharian penuh untuk _browsing _gambar-gambar porno (_doujinshi_ kalau tidak salah) di internet.

Dan kenapa harus memakai komputer di rumahku!

* * *

><p><span>J<span>_apan_

_.  
><em>

Makhluk nista yang akhir-akhir ini sering menempel pada personifikasi negara Jepang. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan jika bertatap muka. Yang jelas hal itu membuatnya terkikik dan tersenyum dan berseri-seri dan—

_Argh_! Hentikan! Aku membenci hal itu, entah kenapa.

* * *

><p><span>K<span>_night_

.

Dulunya ia seorang ksatria yang kuat dan pemberani. Namun sekarang hanyalah seorang pengasuh bayi yang memakai gaun berbalut aura _feminin_.

Haha! Menyedihkan. Tapi, aku lebih suka dia yang seperti sekarang ini. Jangan tanya kenapa!

* * *

><p><span>L<span>_ove_

.

Perempuan bodoh yang mau membuang waktu, menangis seharian penuh gara-gara cintanya ditolak oleh Roderich.

Cih, seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain saja di dunia ini!

* * *

><p><span>M<span>oon

Pernah suatu waktu kami melihat bulan purnama bersama, dan ia bercerita tentang masa lalu. Mengumbar senyum polosnya ketika memori melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Iya, iya, aku juga masih ingat waktu kita bermain di kubangan lumpur dan bermain perang-perangan di halaman rumah _Vati._

* * *

><p><span>N<span>_ice_

.

Bagi orang-orang yang baru saja mengenalnya, ia terlihat seperti perempuan baik hati yang murah senyum.

_Heck_, dia itu nenek sihir!

* * *

><p><span>O<span>_wl_

_.  
><em>

Pernah suatu kali perempuan itu bilang kalau dengkuranku mirip suara burung hantu milik tetangganya.

Yang benar saja!

* * *

><p><span>P<span>_ie_

.

Nenek sihir yang melempariku sepuluh piring _pie_ secara beruntun saat hari ulang tahunku.

Perbuatan bodohnya nyaris membuat tulang hidungku yang _awesome_ ini patah dan berdarah. Sialan!

* * *

><p><span>Q<span>_uestion_

.

Satu-satunya makhluk yang bertanya, _"Kamu sudah mimpi basah atau belum?"_ dengan wajah serius dan khawatir.

Dia pikir otakku ini otak anak-anak, apa!

* * *

><p><span>R<span>_ain_

_.  
><em>

Perempuan sial yang sengaja memelukku—membiarkan bulir-bulir air itu menghujam tubuhnya dengan liar—dihari hujan saat kerajaanku runtuh dan kehilangan cahayanya.

Sial, apakah saat itu dia mengejekku atau apa..

* * *

><p><span>S<span>_leep_

.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tertidur pulas. Menampilkan ekspresi damai layaknya anak-anak yang sedang berkelana dalam dunia mimpi.

Tidak, aku tidak berpikiran itu manis, kok.

* * *

><p><span>T<span>_all_

.

Perempuan sombong yang dulu sering memamerkan tubuh tingginya di hadapanku yang jauh lebih pendek. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan harus berjinjit ketika hendak mengelus Gilbird yang bertengger di atas kepalaku.

Haa! Seharusnya ia belajar tentang apa itu yang namanya karma.

* * *

><p><span>U<span>_mbrella_

.

Payungnya berwarna merah muda. Dan ketika aku bilang bahwa warna itu sama sekali tak mencerminkan kepribadiannya, ia langsung menghajarku dengan teflon kesayangannya.

Padahal waktu itu aku berkata jujur, apa yang salah, sih?

* * *

><p><span>V<span>_elvet_

_.  
><em>

Perempuan menyedihkan yang tersenyum bahagia ketika Roderich memperlihatkan kotak beludru berwarna merah kepadanya. Namun senyum itu segera luntur ketika _aristokrat_ itu berkata bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Antonio.

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi rasanya ada yang salah jika aku tak menghiburnya kala itu.

* * *

><p><span>W<span>_ine_

.

Makhluk berpikiran dangkal yang nekat menghabiskan lima botol _wine _dihari seusai pernikahan Roderich dan Antonio. Akibatnya aku harus menggendong dia dari bar sampai ke rumahnya (dengan jarak yang luar biasa jauh, tentu saja).

Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya-**sangat**-berat?

* * *

><p><span>X<span>_-shot_

_.  
><em>

Wanita gaptek yang pernah kecanduan main _game online_ bernama 'X-shot' sampai lupa menjalankan rutinitasnya. Bukan urusanku, memang. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar menyeretnya ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyiramnya dengan air karena bau tubuh yang menyengat.

Merepotkan!

* * *

><p><span>Y<span>_awn_

.

Perempuan ceroboh yang tak menutup mulutnya ketika menguap dan akibatnya seekor lalat menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut, membuatnya terbatuk sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Tentu saja, waktu itu aku terpingkal sehingga tersedak kentang goreng yang sedang kulumat.

Hhhh, iya aku tahu, itu karma.

* * *

><p><span>Z<span>_ero_

_._

_Sie ist nichts als eine dumme Frau, aber sie ist weit von den gewöhnlichen_ [*].

.

.

.

—dan aku mengaguminya. _Err_—

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>[*] <em>She's nothing but a foolish woman, but she's far from ordinary. (Itu yang di atas pake bahasa Jerman dengan bantuan om guggy(?), jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan ahahaha :D #dikeroyok tapi intinya nggak melenceng jauh dari kata ini, kok, kayaknya ouo).<em>

**A/N**_: _maaf kalo saya spam lagi :D *plaak* tapi kemunculan saya semata hanya untuk memenuhi _challenge_ dari seseorang, _drabble_ pake first PoV ._.v (oh yeah, akibat dari pergaulan tidak baik di fandom sebelah #salah)_. _Dan ini PruHun pertama saya (meskipun ada beberapa hints). Yeah, yeah~ sampai kapanpun saya akan tetap cinta mati sama pair ini lol xD /gakadayangnanya/ oh ya, sepertinya genre gak sesuai. OTZ OTZ OTZ

_Makasih atas kesediaannya membaca :)_

_Balasan review anon:_

_**Little Sena-chan**: awawa yang soal tinggi itu murni karangan saya semata, jadi jangan percaya, ya xD ahaha, makasih review-nya, anyway :)_

_**Pak Lurah**: yo Pak Nes! =)) wahahaha makasih, lho, sudah mau mampir dan baca drabble absurd ini. Wah, selamat ber-fg-ing ria lihat bang Roddy nikah ama bang Tonio, ya 8D /plak_

_**Gicchan**: makasih udah mau mampir dan baca drabble PruHun ini 8'D ahahaha kalo Prussia versi saya entah kenapa malah jadi agak tsun2 ya kalo dipasangin sama Hungary /geplaked/ ouo Makasih juga fave-nya 8'D /terharu/ ayo, buat lagi PruHun XD /heh  
><em>


End file.
